


sometimes people leave you, and you don't know how to leave them.

by luxuryproblems



Category: The Skeleton Twins (2014)
Genre: Gay Bar, Gen, milo is sad and ready to smash. lance tries to be a good wingman., rated mature for alcohol use and sexual implications, rich and maggie are mentioned btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxuryproblems/pseuds/luxuryproblems
Summary: Milo is upset over Rich and wants to get laid by anyone who will treat him with some sort of respect. Lance tries to help him find someone for the night.





	sometimes people leave you, and you don't know how to leave them.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stefonzolesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefonzolesky/gifts).



> WHAT THE FUCK IS UP im a sad sad bitch this gets kind of really bad towards the end (like the last few paragraphs) but it's good in the beginning im sorry
> 
> title from sometimes by anthony amorim. 
> 
> ej this is for you i love you so much u gay bitch

"So, who's this 'Rich' guy?"

Lance asks this suddenly when he's sat with Milo at the bar at Cal's Corner. Milo sips on some girly cocktail he ordered to make himself seem younger, which tastes too sweet and too much like children's grape cough medicine, and Lance takes swigs from his cheap beer. "Maggie didn't tell you?" Milo asks after he swallows his sip.

He shakes his head, "She brought it up like, the night you guys came home after Halloween. She seemed pissed, so I didn't push it."

"I need to get more drunk in order to talk about this, hold on," Milo drinks more of his drink, and looks up as the bartender drops off a shot of what looks like tequila with lime in front of him. He looks up at the guy and goes, "I didn't-."

"I know," the guy says, his voice with a hint of an accent. He points down the bar, and Milo's gaze follows to a group of older guys, early to late sixties, eyeing down he and Lance at the other end of the bar. "He did." The bartender walks away, and Milo, still hung up on the thought, looks down the bar at the guy in the middle of the group, who raises his drink to him. Milo winks at him, trying to be somewhat seductive because he does want to get laid tonight, and he also wants to avoid talking about Rich.

Lance looks down the bar to who Milo is flirting with and grimaces a little. He looks back at Milo, "Are you into older guys?" 

"My past would say 'yes,' but I'll go for whoever at this point." Milo downs the shot and looks down the bar again at the guy, and bites his lip, trying to get any reaction out of him, but the guy just stares. He basically gives up at this point and turns back to Lance.

"So, Rich Levitt. He's this..." Milo pauses, thinking about what exactly to call Rich. He's already a little tipsy off two shots he took with Lance, the one drink the old guy bought him and half of his cocktail, so he's blunt about it. "He's this guy I hooked up with when I was fifteen. He was older..." Milo pauses and takes a sip of his drink again, rolling his eyes at what he's about to say. He pulls off of the drink, "Much older. He was my, uh, he was my English teacher. He was... really manipulative, but he made me feel like I had worth, so I kept coming back, and now I don't mean anything to him." 

Lance looks shocked and puts a friendly, loving hand on Milo's back to sooth him. Milo's clearly upset, and he nervously scratches at his face. Lance rubs a soothing circle into Milo's back as he looks down and buries his face in his arms, and looks across the bar for the bartender. Lance flags down the bartender, a tall, tan, probably Hispanic guy, and orders two shots of whiskey with no ice. He's surprised Milo trusts him with this information, especially in public, it would be a completely different story if they were drunk and alone in the house, but they're drunk (well, Milo's drunk) and surrounded by drunk, loud, gay people. He gives Milo a soft pat on the back, and Milo raises his head back up as the bartender leaves the two shots on the counter.

"A toast," Lance raises his drink a little as Milo picks his up between slender fingers, "to say 'fuck Rich,' because you're better than him, Milo," Lance says. Milo doesn't raise his drink to clink his glass with Lance's, so Lance goes down and clinks their drinks together for him. They down their shots, and Lance stands up. "I'm gonna... scope out the place, find you a guy."

He pats Milo on the shoulder as Milo all of a sudden seems to sober up and spin around in his bar stool, "No, no, no, you don't need to do that-" but Lance is already halfway into the small sea of gay guys at Cal's. Milo could very easily go after him, but he couldn't be bother, so he turns back around and goes back to his drink. 

Lance makes his way to a smaller group of guys, all the same toned and muscular body type, some in tank tops and some in hats, some in the late twenties and a few in their late thirties, but they're all kind of similar looking. "Hey guys!" He introduces himself to the group and slips into a free chair at a separate table. They're all open and welcoming and wave at him or say hello. "Now, listen here guys, I hate to bother you, but I've got a very, very good but very, very sad friend of mine over there," he points over to the bar to Milo, who is half staring in curiosity and half hiding in shame, "and I was wondering if any of you were interested in helping... cheer him up."

They guys laugh a little, and Lance keeps going to not embarrass himself as much, but he just sounds like an even bigger fool. "I would do that myself, but I'm heterosexual and also married to his sister, so..." He trails off and one of the older looking ones takes the hint and slides out of the booth he's in. One of the guys in sunglasses and a tank top is hunched over, dying laughing. 

"Gary," he introduces himself to Lance and shakes his hand, introduces his own name. 

Lance takes Gary by the upper arm and leads him to Milo, who is staring in absolute fear and confusion and all he can think is "what the fuck is he doing." He approaches Milo with Gary and gives a proud smile, before Milo immediately interrupts before Gary can even get his name out. "I am so, so sorry, sir, you can go back to whatever you were doing, my friend is just being a dumbass." 

"Sorry, man," Lance tells Gary and they give a low five, and Lance pats the guy's upper arm, almost dude-bro like, and Milo holds in a laugh. 

Lance looks at him with a forgiving smile, and Gary nods with a still confused smile and runs his hand over Milo's shoulders as he leaves, fingers tugging at his shirt collar. Milo shudders out of mild discomfort at the unexpected contact, and turns back to Lance. "You don't have to do that." 

Milo takes a drink of his cocktail, which he's gotten refilled, even though he thinks it tastes like shit. "You really don't have to do stuff like that for me, Lance. Really. I appreciate it a lot but, I'm probably just gonna blow the guy who bought me the shot in the bathroom." 

Lance winces at the thought of Milo stooping to that level, due to the unpleasantness in his voice, he sounds like he's almost obliged to do it. "Milo Dean," Lance tells him, getting back in his seat and facing him. He puts his hands on Milo's knees and looks him dead in the face as he takes another long sip, "No, that is not gonna happen. One, you sound like you really, really don't wanna do that, and two, he's about sixty, so I'm gonna find you a guy who can walk without the support of another person and has all his teeth."

Milo spits his drink out because he starts to laugh, and it just misses Lance's face and lands on the counter. He covers his mouth with his hand, still laughing, and pulls the napkin out from under the empty shot glass to try and wipe up the grape scented drink. 

"Lance, please, you really don't have to do anything. Let's just... get drunk, walk home, and like, fuck around with Maggie. Do some dumb shit, I don't know." Milo tells him, pushing his hair out of his face and downing the rest of his cocktail. He's dying to get laid at this point, but if he has to so Lance doesn't make a fool out of himself, he'll go home and jerk off. He'd probably fuck Lance if he was down for it, but he can't tell if that's him thinking or all the alcohol in his system starting to crash into him.

Lance gets up again and Milo's about to reach out and grab him to stop him from trying to hook him up with someone, but he's too giggly and drunk to do it, so he goes back to the bar and buries his face back in his arms, thinking. He thinks back to high school and how'd he sneak into Cal's to get laid, and how it was so easy because he was skinny and lanky and twink-y back then, but now that he's older, that's almost fallen apart. He's too far in the middle to be considered anything in particular in the subculture, so he just kinda waits around and sees whatever guys buy him a drink. However, of course, that always ends up being older guys who are married with wives and children that remind him too much of Rich. 

He could always go back to Rich's tonight if he really wanted to.

He almost orders another drink when Lance comes back with a guy, a tall, strong looking guy with hair that's growing back in from an obvious buzz cut. He has a strong, masculine face but also very soft eyes, partially hidden behind thin-rimmed glasses. He's _very_ attractive. Milo stands up practically immediately, and Lance joins Milo and the stranger's hand together. "Milo," he says as he puts their hands together, "this is Robert. He's been lookin' at you all night from all the way in the back, which is admittedly a little creepy, but he's into you." 

Milo takes the stranger- Robert's- hand, and it feels... nice, almost inviting. "You wanna get out of here for a bit?" Robert asks Milo, soft and easy, like he's afraid of scaring him off. Milo bites his lip, and nods gently. 

Lance looks over at them both, smiling hard and wide. "Text me when you're... done, I guess. I'll take you back home."

Milo turns to Robert, whispers to him that he'll meet him outside, and he goes off towards the front door. Lance looks a little concerned for a moment, until Milo throws his arms around his shoulders and hugs him, thanks him for being here with him when he could've been doing anything, _anything_ else. Lance half-hugs, half dude-bro back pat. 

Lance cheers Milo on as he goes out of the bar.


End file.
